


Kamp Kill Participants

by PetalstripeIsEpic



Series: Danganronpa Corruption [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fanganronpa, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalstripeIsEpic/pseuds/PetalstripeIsEpic
Summary: This is a fun side thing I'm doing for my fanganronpa, Impassioned Vice! You don't have to read this to fully get Impassioned Vice. It's just something I'm doing for funsies because I love my characters. Even the ones who I kill in cold blood.In this series, we get to look at some of the experiences of those who've passed on. Particularly, canon experiences and events our lovely protagonist Michi wasn't there for. Each deceased character will only get one short chapter dedicated to them for readers to enjoy after AND ONLY AFTER watching me destroy that character without mercy.LET ME BE CLEAR. DO NOT read this sorta-side-series if you are not caught up on the main series. I don't even suggest looking at chapter titles. At least a few of them will be obvious who it's about, including the very first chapter. I'll be posting in order of deaths, so if you keep track of how many of those there've been, you'll be fine even if you're behind. But this will have spoilers for the death order, so don't blame me if you accidentally ruin something for yourself. You have been warned.
Series: Danganronpa Corruption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648066





	1. Out for a Run

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE NOT CAUGHT UP TO THE CHAPTER ONE VICTIM. THIS IS YOUR WARNING.
> 
> One sunny morning, less than 24 hours before his death, Noritaja Ueno took a run around the camp with a friend. Whether it be track or... Whatever this new situation was, he could get through anything as long as he had friends. Not to be super cheesy or anything, of course.

My name is Noritaja Ueno. I’m 17 years old and I’m known as the Ultimate Sprinter, one of the fastest people alive. But unfortunately, the situation I found myself in was a little… Weird. Nothing I could just run from. But that’s fine, yknow? Despite my amazing skill and matching title, I never ran from anything. In fact, as bad as I always was at sitting still, I figured that the best thing to do at this time was to do just that. Wait things out.

That being said, I’m not a total moron. I wasn’t gonna be passive, either. As people started scattering after the morning’s meeting, I looked over at my new friends, Chouka, Benjiro, and Akron. We bonded very quickly. It turns out, it’s easy if you have a lot of similarities and can handle some friendly ribbing(bless Benjiro’s heart, he was such an easy target for good-natured teasing). Though we’d told each other plenty about ourselves, I believed you only really got to know someone through conversation. Not just how they see themselves, or what they enjoy or something. Who they really were came out when you spoke to them casually. Communication was the foundation of any sort of relationship, I’ve always heard. 

Or competition. Competition also worked pretty much the same. Either one.

Noritaja Ueno: I’m gonna go run around the camp and see if there’s any breaks or something in the electric fence. Anyone wanna come?

Akron Himura: Oh, hell yeah, dude!

Chouka Nishimura: I’d love to, but I was gonna go see if I can talk to Tamaki. 

Noritaja Ueno: How come?

Chouka Nishimura: I dunno. I just think he might be trying to put on a brave face or something, yknow? Why else would he be acting so happy at a time like this?

Akron Himura: I just thought he was a fuckin weirdo, but sure, go for it.

Chouka nodded, then quickly went to follow after Kimiko, who might as well be an arrow pointing towards my roommate. He insisted it was fine, so I was fine ignoring her obvious crush for the time being.

Noritaja Ueno: What about you, Benjiro?

Benjiro Sasaki: I don’t know if I can.

Akron Himura: Why? You gotta go protect your booooyfriiiiiend?

Benjiro’s face heated up as he crossed his arms.

Benjiro Sasaki: Don’t be ridiculous. Daiki and I literally met yesterday. He’s just- I- It’s my duty to protect people.

Akron Himura: I didn’t say anything about Daiki.

He sorta retreated into himself. I gave him a dumb grin and wiggled my eyebrows, leaning on him.

Noritaja Ueno: So you admit you want Daiki to be your boyfriend?

I snickered, and Akron and I high-fived each other. Benjiro huffed a bit and pushed me away, embarrassed, but not upset.

Benjiro Sasaki: Whatever. Have fun, you two.

With that, he left to go pine in silent gay agony. I looked at Akron.

Noritaja Ueno: Come on, let’s go.

Akron Himura: Alright. Just don’t-

I was already off. I slept in a little today and missed my usual morning run time, so I was feeling a little restless anyway. I immediately went full speed, losing Akron almost instantly. Then I remembered that wasn’t the point and slowed down to a jog. Still fast, but less. And then another few seconds went without her catching up quickly, so I just started walking.

It took a bit for her to catch up, and she was already wheezing a bit. I snickered, and she elbowed me hard. 

Akron Himura: Ohhhhh my god. It’s one thing... To try and chase down the fastest high schooler on earth. It’s another thing... to do it during the summer ...when I’m wearing a black leather jacket. 

Noritaja Ueno: Why are you even wearing that? Why don’t you take it off?

Akron Himura: Never. I can’t lose to the heat like that. I must… Maintain… The aesthetic!

She narrowed her eyes and shook her fist overdramatically at the sun, then we both started laughing. 

Noritaja Ueno: Alright Ms. Terrible Fashion Choices-

Akron Himura: Excuse you, Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog Kinnie. At least I look great.

Noritaja Ueno: It’s a leather jacket in the middle of summer. That is sooooo ridiculously impractical.

Akron Himura: First of all, June is not the middle of summer, are you kidding? And two, sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the sake of fashion. You would never understand. I bet you wear shorts in winter.

Noritaja Ueno: Touché, touché. So, we’re gonna just walk for a while?

Akron Himura: Or we could walk the whole time since you are literally famous for being so god damn fast and I am not.

Noritaja Ueno: I thought that was a thing you were good at. Being fast at baton twirling.

Akron Himura: That is a completely different- HEY!

I started running again, laughing to myself. I didn’t go too far, just enough to be annoying. A few minutes and Akron caught up to me again. I stopped to let her catch her breath. I giggled a bit to myself.

Akron Himura: You… Are an ass…

Noritaja Ueno: Alright, alright, we’ll walk. Mostly.

Akron Himura: Better than nothing, I guess.

After a bit of silence, besides Akron still trying to catch her breath, we started walking again. And then after a few more seconds of quiet, I got super bored and started talking, since that was my point doing this anyway.

Noritaja Ueno: So…. Baton twirling?

Akron Himura: Well, technically I’m a color guard. I don’t know anyone who’s like, super strictly a baton-twirler. That’s just what I like best and what initially got me the Ultimate title. Kinda like Benjiro being a security guard and a bodyguard kinda at the same time, but just being the Ultimate Security Guard.

Noritaja Ueno: Oh, alright. I think that’s kinda weird, though.

Akron Himura: Oh yeah, totally. The Ultimate thing, in general, is kinda weird, but it’s a good thing to have on a college app, so I’m not gonna complain about it. Especially since I like baton twirling and color guard.

Noritaja Ueno: How’d you get into all that, anyway?

Akron Himura: Well, when I was younger I had some friends who played instruments and planned to join marching band in high school. I can’t play any instruments or anything, but they told me about guard and how it was kinda just dancing. And I figured I could do that so I joined mostly to spend time with them.

Noritaja Ueno: And then you actually got super unbelievably amazing at it?

Akron Himura: It’s just practice and presence, dude. Practice and presence. Besides, honestly, the community is much better than the thing itself. Like, sure, some people do more guard stuff into adulthood. But there’s an age out limit for that shit, and it won’t make you rich or something. It’s not like, a lifelong career. What’s good about it is all the people you meet, yknow?

Noritaja Ueno: Oh no, I get you. That’s kinda how I feel with track.

Akron Himura: Come on. Aren’t you like, gonna be in the Olympics or something? Even if you can’t do it forever, it’ll probably make you rich. 

Noritaja Ueno: Heeeyyyy. You know that’s not what I mean. I mean that the best part of it all is all the people.

Akron Himura: Track isn’t really a team sport though, is it?

Noritaja Ueno: I mean, kinda. It has team parts and individual parts. But you’re still practicing with other people. It’s still a team. And if not for that I wouldn’t even have done sprinting. At first, I only did it because my dad did it when he was in high school. If everyone there wasn’t so cool I probably would’ve quit super early on.

Akron Himura: Oh, wow. That’s pretty awesome. I just kinda assumed that you wanted to be Sonic as a kid and never let it go. 

It was my turn to elbow her now and we were both back to laughing. After a second, I sighed.

Noritaja Ueno: I dunno. Not to start being all cheesy or whatever, but I think you can get through anything if you’re around the right people, yknow?

Akron Himura: Even something like this, you think?

Noritaja Ueno: Of course something like this! This is exactly the kind of situation where you gotta find people you like and trust and really stick with em, yknow?

Akron Himura: But we did just meet. It’d be so easy right now to jump into trusting the wrong people.

Noritaja Ueno: I guess. But you never know until you try. I mean, what are we doing right now if not trying to build trust?

Akron Himura: You got me there, Ueno. Got me there.

I grinned, glad I sounded a bit smart there. Because man, that would’ve been embarrassing if I screwed up trying to say something cool. I was really on a roll today, considering how well this morning went.

Noritaja Ueno: Sooo… How’re you feeling now?

Akron Himura: I’m... not dying anymore if that’s what you’re asking.

Her voice was a bit cautious, and my grin only grew.

Akron Himura: Hey, Noritaja, don’t you- OH MY GOD.

I bolted ahead, hearing Akron’s protests fade as the sound of my laughter trailed behind me. Yeah. Today was a good day so far. And though not even I could get along with everyone in a group like this, I had a good feeling. This place was full of smart and competent people. And, no matter the circumstances, I felt like I would enjoy myself this summer.


	2. Follow Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun side thing I'm doing for my fanganronpa, Impassioned Vice! You don't have to read this to fully get Impassioned Vice. It's just something I'm doing for funsies because I love my characters. Even the ones who I kill in cold blood.
> 
> In this series, we get to look at some of the experiences of those who've passed on. Particularly, canon experiences and events our lovely protagonist Michi wasn't there for. Each deceased character will only get one short chapter dedicated to them for readers to enjoy after AND ONLY AFTER watching me destroy that character without mercy.
> 
> LET ME BE CLEAR. DO NOT read this sorta-side-series if you are not caught up on the main series. I don't even suggest looking at chapter titles. At least a few of them will be obvious who it's about, including the very first chapter. I'll be posting in order of deaths, so if you keep track of how many of those there've been, you'll be fine even if you're behind. But this will have spoilers for the death order, so don't blame me if you accidentally ruin something for yourself. You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HHAS SPOILERS FOR EVERYTHING IN CHAPTER 1, PARTICULARLY THE MURDERER AND VICTIM. DON'T READ IF YOU AREN'T CAUGHT UP TO THAT POINT.
> 
> Tamaki Oshiro is acutely aware of the situation he's found himself in, and even more aware of the fate that awaits him because of it. He sees only one way to escape this fate, and is determined to follow through with it. He can't let himself fear the result.

I am Tamaki Oshiro. Fun facts about myself that you most certainly know; I am 17, and I am the Ultimate Tailor. I am known for being efficient and positive, though perhaps more of the latter than the former for anyone outside of my industry. I have made a career for myself, doing something I enjoy more than everything else. Unfortunately, though, that career is set to come to a sudden halt. I’m sure I don’t need to explain the situation I’m in. Robotic monkey, killing game, etcetera. Quite interesting, really. Enjoyable, even, if not for the impending death. 

The inevitable demise that the situation would bring was an inconvenience I had happily tried to ignore. Pardon me if this sounds funny, but considering my own death was simply an unacceptable level of negativity in my life. That inevitably caused an amount of fear, and though other emotions could be transferred in one way or another to something more positive, fear had a tendency to be far more stubborn. I tried to avoid it as much as possible.

But after the rules were all explained, I suggested a conversation the next morning. I was unsure what to expect from my peers, but from what little I’d gathered from our first interactions, they mostly had good heads on their shoulders. Then Noritaja had quite forcefully suggested that we act as we normally would, not give in to the situation, wait until the camp time ends naturally and someone picks us up. I hadn’t pegged him for one to turn away from reality, but alas. I doubted that plan would do anything to prevent my death. In fact, I suspected an attempt at unguarded monotony would simply make it that much easier to be killed. The thought sent an uncomfortable chill down my spine, one I tensed momentarily to suppress. Luckily, only Chouka seemed to notice. And though she questioned, I could talk around questions quite easily when I wanted.

While part of my mind was occupied with the conversation with Chouka-as well as Michi, eventually-the other was in a different place entirely. I knew death was a part of life that simply could not be avoided. Becoming the best one could become, experience all there is to experience before that final day... _That_ was the purpose of human beings existing on this Earth. It was the driving force behind any action I took, whether or not it may be deemed… unsavory by those with different mindsets. Always for the growth and strength that came with a new experience. But death was different. When or how it would come to me here was unknown really. Just _soon_ and likely _painfully_. And perhaps I could spend that time improving, but death would most certainly come for me in the middle of some experience, and what a shame that would be? I had complete control over my life, but the idea of not having as much over my own death? I shoved away any more negative feelings on that before they had a chance to pop up.

It was after Michi left, apparently not happy with my lack of proper answers to her questions, that I had a thought. If I couldn’t stop death, I could easily rush it. Not directly, of course, that was no fun. There was a system in place here, after all. Why not exploit it for the sake of my peer’s growth? My usual smile grew slightly at the idea of it, and I politely excused myself from the conversation with Chouka, heading for my own cabin.

As soon as I got there, I took out my journal. I wouldn’t say I was a big note-taker, but I was big on details, and I enjoyed writing down details I noticed each day when I could, as well as some bigger things or ideas I had. Normally those ideas were related to my talent, but nothing is without its exceptions. I tried to figure out a halfway decent plan. Numerous thoughts popped into my head. I knew I could get away with many different kills. Though the group consisted of a number of intelligent people, I liked to believe I was rather intelligent myself. If I really tried, I could guarantee no suspicion would fall on me. But using the system to escape my death did not seem to me like the most viable option. This situation was quite an interesting one, and it’d be unfortunate to ruin it for everyone else by killing them too. Death truly was the only option. I couldn’t just go out and stab someone either. Sure, it would ensure my demise, but it wouldn’t _mean_ anything. It would be completely pointless. Besides, the experience of solving a case would almost certainly help them if anyone else chose to kill. 

I figured that Noritaja would be the best choice to kill. He told me the previous night that he typically woke up early to go on runs. That combined with the fact that he was my roommate made planning easy. Plus, if I killed him during a run I wouldn’t be disrupting much. He ran all the time. From there, I could easily outline the plan, first like I wanted to get away with it, then placing little clues here and there. None too particularly obvious to anyone besides myself, perhaps. I was willing to hold their hands a bit. It was their first investigation. If worse really came to worse, I could just confess.

I spent the rest of the day somewhat normally. Everyone was together for a good portion of it, but I made sure to spend some time with Noritaja. Kimiko too, since she was following me anyway. Noritaja’s delightfully naive belief in the “power of friendship” trope was amusing, as was Kimiko’s adorably superficial crush on me. They were entertaining to be around. They bonded a little bit with each other as well as me before night fell, which was unfortunate for Kimiko in particular. But she had other friends, so it was fine. I didn’t think to retain much of anything we talked about. It wouldn’t matter soon enough anyway.

It was time before I knew it. I had to do it as quickly as possible, I knew. The longer I waited the more likely it became that I’d die before I wanted. I woke up a couple of hours before Noritaja was set to go out and die. I had to set some things up early, though once he woke up I could easily follow him out and get it done quickly. As I got to the tackle shop, I hesitated a bit. Certainly not out of guilt, and I refused to let if be out of fear. Boredom, perhaps? That wasn’t good either, but it could be dealt with, so that’s what I settled on. Yes, I couldn’t let it be any simple thing. I just had to throw something interesting in there to be rid of the boredom. I looked over the knives for a moment before settling on scissors instead. That was interesting enough. The feeling in my gut didn’t dissipate immediately, which was. Fine. I just needed a second, I was sure. I’d feel better when I followed through with the plan and achieved certainty.

I set everything up rather quickly, leaving a quite… Comfortable amount of time for me to stew in my thoughts while I waited for Noritaja to wake up. I cleared my head as much as possible, focusing on the plan. I knew it was flawless. I knew each and every step up through my death. My peers would have to be rather out of it to not figure it out eventually. I looked at the scissors in my hands and noticed them shaking.

Oh, wait. That was just my hands. Weird. I put the scissors in my vest pocket and clenched my hands into fists, quickly reassuring myself. I had total control over this. It was perfect, I reminded myself. Nothing could go wrong, nobody could mess it up, nothing could possibly get in the way. 

I jumped a bit as I noticed Noritaja shift, then made myself relax as he woke up. I turned to my desk, trying to seem relatively inconspicuous. Though he did seem quite wonderfully trusting, I could figure he’d find it odd if he woke up to me waiting for him.

We exchanged quick morning greetings and made light conversation as Noritaja got up and ready. I didn’t pay too much attention to it, and noticing as much, he eventually went quiet, likely assuming it was because of the time. Once he was finally ready, he turned back to me. 

Noritaja Ueno: Hey, since you’re up anyways, you wanna go run with me? Even if it’s not your thing, one-on-one time is great for really getting to know someone. And we could always know someone else better, yknow?

Noritaja grinned at me, waiting at the door for my answer. I laughed a bit as a final effort to be rid of the negative feeling that was trying to make itself known, then returned my roommate’s grin with my own.

Tamaki Oshiro: Sure. That would be wonderful.


End file.
